Returning Home
by XxStarDustxX
Summary: After having her heart broken by Tenchi, Ryoko escapes, with the help of Washu, to The DBZ dimension. But something goes wrong, and both she and Trunks end up in more than one dimension. Will they ever make it back home again? Chapter 4 uploaded!
1. Run Away

Disclaimer : I don't own Tenchi Muyo or the following song How Could An Angel Break My Heart by Toni Braxton  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~***  
  
Returning Home  
  
by: Star Dust  
  
***~**~**~**~**~**~**~***  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Walking away  
  
  
  
Ryoko sat, her back against one of the house's support beams. She took a sip of her saki while staring out and ahead. AHead of her was a giant window that showed the stars as they danced around the midnight sky. Once Ryoko remembered, she had been told by someone that even though it looked like, stars where always moving playing games with you yet dancing to an unheard song.  
  
She also found out that when you least expect it or when you are truelly happy, you can hear the song that they dance to. It's suppose to be the sweetest most beautiful thing you could ever hear. She laughed softly as she remembered the old woman get up and walk off only to turn around and tell her that she would one day hear the song, but it would come at a price, and one that would be the hardest of all to bear.  
  
Whatever the challenage she could take it. She would have laughed out loudly if she hadn't heard someone slowly coming down the stairs and slipping outside, via the back door. Ryoko turned and noticed that the place she decided to sleep tonight could not view neither the stairs or the back door. Well then I'll just fix all that, She thought as she got up and floated downstairs and through the back door.  
  
Once done she immedatily took to the skys in search of who left and didn't want her to know. She rubbed her arms as the cool December air was about her. It would snow soon. If it's so cold why are you out here Tenchi, she thought. Soon she found Tenchi, running through the gate and reminding Asaka and Kamidake not to tell Ayeka or the others where he went if they asked. Ryoko followed him up the street towards a strange house where he stopped and waited.  
  
Suddenly the door to the house opened and a girl slipped out and ran across the street and into Tenchi's awaiting arms. "Oh! Tenchi dear I missed you so much! A week is much to long. I hate the stupid finals."  
  
"Yeah, so do I, but now we have the whole summer together, just you and me." He leaned over and she closed her eyes as the two kissed and looked into each eyes.  
  
"Tenchi, you and I have been sneaking out like this for nearly a year now, and still, it never get old. I love doing this with you. But it'll be good to go out in daylight too. Come on. What's first on our night life agenda?" The two walked hand in hand up the road given each other kissy faces.  
  
Ryoko pinched herself. Then again, this time harder. She had not just seen Tenchi kiss that girl. She handn't seen them express love for another. But she couldn't help it. She had. She floated down to the ground and walked back to the house.  
  
***~**~**~**~**~**~**~***  
  
I heard he sang a lullaby  
  
I heard he sang it from his heart  
  
When I found out thought I would die  
  
Because that lullaby was mine  
  
I heard he sealed it with a kiss  
  
He gently kissed her cherry lips  
  
  
  
Ryoko trudged into the living room, feeling defeated. So Tenchi had made his pick, and it was none of them. It was some girl down the road. That is what hurt Ryoko the most. It wouldn't hurt so bad if it was Ayeka or any of the other girls in the house, but someone she didn't even KNOW! She rubbed her eyes as she felt crisp tears coming to her eyes.  
  
I found that so hard to believe  
  
Because his kiss belonged to me  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
  
She wondered if she should go up onto her beam and cry herself to sleep. She chose against it and went into the kitchen.  
  
I heard here face was white as rain  
  
Soft as a rose that blooms in May  
  
He keeps her picture in a frame  
  
And when he sleeps he calls her name  
  
Wait!, She thought, now is NOT the time to eat! But she didn't care or listen. She didn't bother to turn on the light as she went into the fridge and pulled out a sandwich and began to eat.  
  
I wonder if she makes him smile  
  
The way he used to smile at me  
  
I hope she doesn't make him laugh  
  
Because his laugh belongs to me  
  
Soon she found that her hands had become smaller and she generally had shrunk. Had she unknowing, turned herself into a child much like Washu had done when she found out her baby was taken from her? [1] But she understood now what Washu ment when she did that.  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
  
Maybe I wish our love apart  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
  
She rose, leaving her unfinished sandwich on the table and flying up to the attic. There she had a small bag that would fit somethings of hers. She them teleported into the bathroom and stuff the things in the closet into it. Washu had made her put her clothes in there because somedays her powers might disapper for who knows how long and she probably didn't want to wear the same thing over and over again.  
  
Oh my soul is dying, it's crying  
  
I'm trying to understand  
  
Please help me  
  
  
  
She placed the bag on her arm then grabbed her jacket which stayed on a hook on the door. Through all this she hadn't bothered to change back into a teenager yet. All she did was leave a note on the coffee table telling everyone she had left and probably wouldn't come back. She pulled on her jacket that use to reach a little above her knees. But now the reached her ankels and cover her mouth.  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
  
  
  
Ryoko turned back to look at the house then walked on. Snow had started falling around her but she didn't even bother with it. She didn't even bother to tell Asaka and Kamidake goodbye. All she did was walk to same way Tenchi did with his girlfriend, which lead into the town. Am I doing the right thing, she once agained talked to herself. Runing away from here, from my problems? From who I truely am? She paused and turned back to look at the gate where Asaka and Kamidake where still watching guard. Yes I am. Because all I can do now, is run.  
  
She turned around and ran as quickly as she could from the Masaki Shrine.  
  
***~**~**~**~**~**~**~***  
  
[1] If you don't know yet, Ryoko has the ability to change forms, like Washu. Also like how Washu can teleport and make energy swords, or basically the same things Ryoko can do without any of the gems. Further proof is in the first episode when she is first a mummy then changes into the form of a young girl Tenchi's age. And with Washu, during the Zero episodes where she is appearing every and anywhere.  
  
That's it! ^^ Soon Ryoko will be on her way to whatever world I bring her too. But the question is WHICH? And when I do, if she falls in love then with WHO? I would really like in your reviews that if you could tell me where to drop her off. Please no DBZ, I suck at DBZ fanfics.  
  
Thank you and don't forget to review, please??? 


	2. Rivals at First Sight

Warning: I don't own DBZ or TM Notes: I changed the title after I thought of this really cool idea. Just so you know, Moving On is getting a complete makeover and Roses, Tulips and Starry Night, will be found under the name: Puppy Love, and I don't know Moving On's new name yet ^^.  
  
Returning Home  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Rivals at First Sight  
  
  
  
***~**~**~**~**~**~**~***  
  
Ryoko pushed her head out of the sea of leaves and glared around her. People had stopped to look at her curiously. A blond woman, with some guy attached to her arm, walked up to Ryoko and let out a giant "AAAAWWWWW!!!" Ryoko's eyes widened at this and at continued to glare as the woman went on.  
  
"Aren't you just the cutest little thing? Oh!!! You have such pretty eyes, your going to draw tons of boys over to you with those eyes and that hair! Oh honey! I hope we have a girl as cute as this one when we have a baby!" The woman stood up and smiled to her husband before looking back down at Ryoko. "Good-bye you adorable little thing you!"  
  
The woman and man walked off as well as everyone who was watching this. Many muttering about the cute little girl and how adorable she looked with that glare. Ryoko, frustrated, screamed out, "I'm not little!!!" And nearly squeaked as her voice didn't really prove her point. ' Stupid Child type voice!' She muttered and scuffed off, very angry.  
  
She later sat on a bench and reached into her satchel(1). She pulled out what looked to be a giant watch. When Ryoko had first stopped on her journey, she had searched her bag looking for something she had packed and noticed a WIDE amount of things she didn't pack. Washu had obviously found a way into her bag and now had put in tons of gadgets Ryoko could play with.  
  
One was binoculars (don't know HOW you spell it.) Some food, money, more clothes, several fake gems(2),a watch, blanket, an endless supply of those really cool belts she had with tails on the end that really move, and what Ryoko currently had in her hand, which a note from Washu had said was A Dimension Shifte Ryoko, being the curious cat she was, pressed a button on it and found her self warped to another dimension.  
  
' Okay....' She thought. She touched the button to go back, only to find out that she had to wait 2 weeks for it to work again. Something about it taking that long for a portal to open. At least it was good enough to check to see if there where any powerful people over in her area.  
  
"Woah!" She nearly screamed. Two big powers were fighting. Somewhere near the mountains ahead of her. "Well I have a week and a half to crash, why not go see if it's friendly. Hopefully it's a he, and a very cute one to." She giggled as she jumped off the bench and hugged to coat closer to her and walked towards the direction the power was coming from. "If dimensions don't have the same seasons, why couldn't it be summer here?" She muttered as she made way through the golden leaves of Fall.  
  
***~**~**~**~**~**~**~***  
  
"I bet you won't catch this, Goten!"  
  
"I bet you I will!!" Trunks threw the ball with all his power and Goten ready to intercept it, missed it. The ball went spiraling off and hit a tree. A scream was heard and something fell out, cursing while it went. Goten and Trunks landed to the ground and ran over to see who fell. They were currently approaching the pile of leaves when a girls head popped up. She had cyan hair which was placed into to pigtails, each low on the sides of her hair. She wore a velvet purple sweater and Goten could swear he saw a tail trying to pop out. She shook leaves from her hair and started to curse.  
  
"Why! Why? That's twice today! Twice. And each time for the same thing!"  
  
"Then maybe you shouldn't be spying on people." Trunks held up her binoculars and she laughed lightly.  
  
"No, I wasn't spying! I was bird watching. Yup and I decided to take a nap!"  
  
"It's Fall, there are no birds."  
  
"Yes there are! The lazy and stupid ones are still around!"  
  
"That's still not-"  
  
"Trunks what are you doing?" Trunks turned around and sighed as he saw Chi- Chi coming towards them. "Is that girl there hurt? Move aside move aside let me get a look at her." Her eyes widened as she approached and the girls tail waved at her. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Chi Chi screamed and screamed fearing the worse, while all three children just looked at her funny.  
  
That's when Bulma came out of the house running over to Chi-Chi's side trying to get her to calm her. But when Chi-Chi pointed to the girls tail, Bulma joined in with the screaming. Soon, both Vegeta and Gohan emerged from the sky each looking annoyed.  
  
"Women, what's wrong with you two, what's with all the screaming? Oh shut up and talk already!" They did as asked and merely pointed at the girls tail. Vegeta walked over to the both of them and grabbed hold of her tail.  
  
"Hey!" She said grabbing it out of his hands, "Watch it! You know this isn't very easy to find."  
  
Vegeta went into deep thought before he turned back and stared at the girl. "Hey, what's your name, and do you have any sayjin relatives?"  
  
"My name is Ryoko, and no I'm not a sayjin. I come from space though." She smiled at him all sweet and kept her eyes meeting his gaze. She did however notice Trunk's smirk.  
  
"I should have known some little kid like her wouldn't be threat. I shouldn't have even been worried about her spying." If only the poor sap had known. He threw back his head and laughed. But when he brought it down he found Ryoko's fist in his mouth and her foot in his stomach. The next thing he knew he was flying.  
  
"No one calls me small, not any more!" She flew at him and through back her fist ready to punch, but just in the nick of time, Trunks grabbed her fist and hit her with his own. And that's how it went. Both of them hitting each other brutally as they each didn't seem to have time to dodge the other's punches or kicks.  
  
The two soon found themselves pulled apart thankfully fast enough. Each of them were breathing hard glaring at each other. One of Ryoko's ponytails had come undone and Trunks hair was just all over the place. They both looked up to see who had stopped the fight.  
  
"Come on, let's get you two cleaned up." Was all Gohan had said as he pulled Ryoko in front of him and they marched in a line with Vegeta and Trunks behind them. Bulma and Chi-Chi had already gone inside to get the first aide kits.  
  
"I can tell already, I don't think me and this Trunks kid will get along to well."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
(1) satchel: A satchel is basically one of those purse type bookbags. You know, the one's you sling across your shoulder? Also know as a messenger bag I believe  
  
(2) fake gems: If you didn't know, Ryoko has real gems and fake gems. Fake gems contain some type of engery, i.e.: Ryoko used energy from Funaho to create the first F gems. Ryoko was wearing a fake gem in the first episode, that's why Tenchi's school blew up. Because if the gem detaches from Ryoko's hand, it blows up, unlike the real gems.  
  
  
  
So did you like this chapter? I'd REALLY like your opinion, PLEASE? ^^() 


	3. Fighting Among Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, Or Dragon Ball Z, or any other animes I mention.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Fighting Among Friends.  
  
  
  
"So, you're traveling all by yourself huh?" Chi Chi looked up at the young girl who was slowly eating her meal.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But your so young a little girl like you should be going to school and playing with friends, not traveling across the world!" At this everyone turned to look at Ryoko. Trunks spoke up,  
  
"Maybe she's a criminal. And everyday and night, the dogs are on her tail!" Ryoko snarled at the boy.  
  
"Shut up before I take you outside and beat you like the dog you are!"  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"I'll take that bet!"  
  
"Bring it on pretty boy!!!" By now, both Trunks and Ryoko had shot up out of their seats with energy gathering in their fist. Bulma put a hand on her son's fist.  
  
"Now Trunks calm down. You too Ryoko. Let's all try to be friends here."  
  
"I wouldn't be friends with her if she was the last little kid on earth."  
  
"Why do I even bother wasting my breath on you Trunks? Your a lost cause." Ryoko calmly sat down and begun eating her meal. Everyone looked at her before sighing and finishing their own meals.  
  
  
  
Ryoko slumped down on the bed she was given, and breath a sigh. She hadn't argued that hard with someone for a while. Before she left, her and Ayeka had long stopped argueing and began to become friends.  
  
What about him made her want to scream and rip out every little bone in his body. Was it because he seemed to be begging for it? She brushed it off. She needed to often argue with someone. She reached into her bag and pulled out her giant watch. The portal was still takeing time to open. Great, just what she needed, for something to take all year. She rubbed her eyes and placed the watch into her bag.  
  
She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her sweater. She crawled towards the center off the bed and dragged the covers with her. She curled into a tiny ball and gave a large yawn. She snuggled up in the covers before closing her eyes and going to sleep.  
  
(A/N: Can I say one thing before we go on? That is AAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!!)  
  
  
  
Ryoko woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She yawned before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked around before crawling out of bed and walking out into the kitchen. Chi Chi turned around and smiled at her, placeing some breakfast on the table.  
  
"Good Morning Ryoko. You look like a mess. You better go clean yourself up, Trunk is here, and he's going to be sleeping over for the week. It's too early for arguements." Ryoko followed Chi Chi's advice and cleaned herself up before running back to the kitchen and eating breakfast.  
  
When she finished, she went outside to find no one.  
  
"That's odd.." She thought aloud as she surveyed the area. "Well, I'll just have to fly around till I find them." Which she did. When she eventually found them, they were near a lake, throwing stones in. They finally turned around and looked up at her as she landed.  
  
"We were wondering when you'd get here." Trunks simply started to walk over to her.  
  
"Why? Didn't think I could sense you all the way out here?"  
  
"Ryoko, I've decided that it's time to settle our little arguement from last night."  
  
"And what if I refuse?"  
  
"I'll accept it as if your saying you don't wanna fight me cause your scared!"  
  
"What!" Ryoko's blood began to boil, "I'll accept your stupid little challenge! I'll make you regret ever hearing the name Ryoko!" She stood ready in a fighting stance. Goten, who would obviously watch to pick up the chunks when they were done, stood inbetween them, then quickly rose his hand up.  
  
"Ready, Set, FIGHT!" He quickly brought his hand down as the two of them rushed each other. They where punching and kicking each chance they got. Soon they stopped with the fists, and started throwing energy balls each chance they got. Each where showing signs of being tired but they'd never admit the other was a challenge to them.  
  
They both stopped soon enough to see the other. Both had obviously seen better days. "Getting tired Trunks."  
  
"Not yet, Ryoko. What, you wanna give up so soon? Well I won't let you!!!!" He charged forward kicking Ryoko in the stomach. She doubled over, and he took that chance and punched, sending her flying. She stopped mid flight. She charged Trunks and the war presumed.  
  
She pulled her hand back to punch him but her grabbed that one. She tried again and he held that one too. Soon they were holding hands and trying to push the other back. "Give up yet dog?" Ryoko spat.  
  
"Not on your life, brat."  
  
"Let's make you eat those words shall we?" She threw an energy beam at him and he easily tossed it to the side. Ryoko charged at him and the two of them were fighting the hardest they could, determined to prove themselves stronger than the other. Goten sadly watched on hoping he wouldn't have to witness the death of his two friends. He sighed as they made their 'grand finale'.  
  
Ryoko and Trunk's hands were merrily inches away from the other. In the center of each of their palms was a small energy beam that kept getting bigger as they glared at each other. They released their blasts, and sadly enough for them, both blasts basically exploded.  
  
Trunks and Ryoko both feel quickly to the earth, creating giant craters where they fell. Goten peered into each crater and sighed softly. Ryoko and Trunks looked completely dead, probably close to it. He sighed once again, before turning around and flying up into the air, he was going to need Gohan to help him with this one.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it! It's all over! Chapter 3 is all done! Yup, Yup! All done! Everybody sing! But sadly, Chapter 4 might be a little bit longer wait. See I have to introduce the enemy and I have to make a decision. It would be tons of help if you could me decide! (  
  
1: They go to several dimensions and meet up with Yugi and she joins them. Why? Because Yugi is one of my favorite characters (Even though I don't like her shadow.) plus, she'd look cute with Goten!  
  
2. They travel to the Cowboy Bebop dimension and are wanted criminals. Chaos ensues and The Bebop crew finally meets their match! Yes it's before the final episodes. ^-^  
  
3. There is no number 3! (  
  
Please, help me decide! Either way I'm filled with ideas for both choices. Thanks tons in advance. 


	4. The Voice In The Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Tenchi Muyo, or any other anime's used in this fic. Done in both Ryoko and Trunk's POV's  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Voice In The Night  
  
  
  
(Ryoko's POV)  
  
"Ryoko .. Ryoko.. can you hear me?" A soft voice called to me. I opened one and saw what seemed to be Onyx colored eyes looking back at me, worried.  
  
"Where am I? What happened? And why do I feel as if I've been hit by a ton of bricks?"  
  
"You were fighting Trunks dear, again, and the two of you got hurt badly. You've been out of it for at least a day, mumbling about some guy named Tenchi. Are you sure your alright?"  
  
Tenchi! How could I let that slip out! And here I thought I had already gotten over that bastard. Okay, maybe he was a wonderful bastard who didn't mean to break my heart, but a bastard nonetheless. I slowly began to sit up only to have Chi Chi gently push me back onto the bed.  
  
"No way am I letting you out of bed! You're probably still hurt. Those boys! Always playing rough! You stay here and I'll get you something to eat, your probably starving!" She slowly got up from some chair that seemed to be mysteriously placed by the bed and, grabbing what seemed to be a bowl of water, slipped out the door quietly, leaving it ajar a little.  
  
I sighed, and despite Chi Chi's warnings, I sat up with my back against the wall and exhaled softly. This never would have happened if I had the gems! I thought miserably. THE GEMS! I had completely forgotten! I tugged on my earring and pulled off one of my fake gems. If this doesn't help me, nothing will! I placed it into the palm of my hand, and balled my hand into a fist around it. I smiled as I noticed it disappear and reappear at the base of my wrist.  
  
I began to crawl out of bed, already feeling myself being healed. The first thing I noticed was the strange PJ's I was in. Last time I checked, I didn't own a giant jersey. Oh well, probably pitied me and gave me one of Gohan's shirts. I tip toed out of the room and teleported out side making sure no one saw me. No need for me to go around having to explain my ability to teleport everywhere.  
  
I reappeared outside the small home and the first thing I noticed was the cool, crisp fall air around me. I hugged myself, as if trying to keep out the cold. I looked up and down and found a nice big rock where I sat and enjoyed this beautiful fresh air that seemed to be the only thing that could heal me. Sigh, all I need now is someone to stare at these beautiful surroundings with and a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
As I kicked my feet, I noticed someone approaching me from the side of the house, a coat in his arms. It was Trunks. As he got closer I noticed the bandages on his face and the one that was around his head. "What are you doing out here? You want to die out here in the cold and make me get in trouble for it, don't you?" He smirked as he handed her a jacket.  
  
"So it seems you look as bad as I do from our fight."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. But at least I woke up earlier. You sure your alright?"  
  
"My! I've never seen you so worried before! What happened to the old Trunks? But maybe I shouldn't ask, I like this Trunks better." I winked at him causing to blush deeply.  
  
"Oh hush! Come on; let's go back to the house, before Chi Chi has an even bigger fit" The two of us walked back silently towards the house; I don't know what came over me but I was the first to speak the words.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fought with you." I blinked. It was almost worth it seeing the reaction of Trunk's face. He smiled at me.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm sorry to."  
  
"I guess I like to argue a lot and that sometimes leads to a big mess." I giggled. What the- I NEVER giggle! NEVER!  
  
"Me too. Let's try not to fight again, the next time we might give Chi Chi a heart attack."  
  
"Well maybe not completely stop, remember I like to argue with you." We smiled at each other. I could get used to this. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the portal to a little more than a year to open.  
  
~**~**~**~***~  
  
Somewhere in a dark palace, in the middle of nothingness, a young girl sat at a giant chair over looking several portals to other worlds. She snarled as she witnessed the encounter of Trunks and Ryoko. She turned to her servant who waited faithfully by the side of the desk.  
  
"Tell me, Yoshi, who is that girl and how does she have the ability to travel between time."  
  
"Records show that she has some type of portal device."  
  
"Interesting. I MUST have it! To think, I could finally be rid of this nothingness and complete my plans. Stupid Goddesses! What right did they have stopping me before and trapping me in this abyss of darkness and nothingness?"  
  
"Ma'am like you said, they had NO RIGHT!"  
  
"Yes, yes! Continue to flatter me Yoshi. Nearly 100,000 years is a long time to be in this hole. I need my ego to grow."  
  
"Shall we get back to the matter of hand? We need for them to come here so we can steal the machine. The only way they can get here is if they pass through a series of other dimensions. Then when it's about a dimension away, we can lead them here with a signal, and then we can steal it and be out of here."  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
"But, we must wait a weeks time before they can start moving. There seems to be a little default with the machine." The young child thought for a while before she turned to look up at her servant.  
  
"Send out the spirit of time to that dimension! Get her to speed up the process and start that girl to being lead to here!"  
  
"But Ma'am, she's smarter than that. She knows how it works and will become suspicious of how it got to teleport her somewhere else so fast!" The girl thought of this for a while as well, before she turned to her servant grinning.  
  
"There are two young boys in that house who we can use! Get the spirit to lure one of them to the machine. I don't care HOW she does it, just do it!" The man next to her bowed. Then left to dispatch the spirit.  
  
"Soon. Soon, I shall break free of this pathetic darkness, and then, I will conquer all of these realms, AND take revenge upon those who tried to stop me!" She laughed evilly before she began to cough and order her other servants to get some water for her.  
  
~**~**~***~***~  
  
(Trunk's POV)  
  
I lay on the blanket of Goten's room thinking, what in the world's happening to me? One minute I was arguing with Ryoko, the next smiling and laughing with her as if we were old friends. That girl, there's something definitely different about her.  
  
Goten walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He mumbled a good night before crawling under his covers and going to sleep. I did the same not thinking anymore of this situation.  
  
Help me! Someone, please help me! I'm so afraid! Help me! Please find me..  
  
I sat up angrily ready to scream. "If that person doesn't shut up, I'm going to go find them and MAKE them shut up!" I mumbled to myself as I tried to lie back down on the comforter when the voice moaned again. This was starting to get old. I sat up once again only to notice Goten trying to quietly slip out of the room. He noticed me looking at him and smiled weakly.  
  
"That stupid voice is keeping me up. I'm going to go find out who's moaning and make them regret it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll go with you, that way I'll give them a piece of my mind to!" The two of us set up slowly tiptoeing down the hall, only to stop at the room Ryoko was sleeping in, her light snores coming to our ears as we stood out side the door.  
  
Please, you must help me! This witch keeps me locked away in this room in her bag, you must free me!!!  
  
"Stupid voice we heard you the first time." We opened the door slowly and peaked in. Ryoko was knocked out on the bed and probably wasn't waking up anytime soon. We saw a small light coming from her bag, and seeing as I had already gotten beaten up by Ryoko previously, I pushed Goten forward to retrieve whatever that thing was trapped in.  
  
Goten went through the bag slowly, emerging with what seemed to be the size of a large watch. It was glowing.  
  
Press the button on top! That way, I will be freed!  
  
I went a little closer towards Goten as he did as the thing asked and began to press the button. Just then Ryoko shot up out of bed and crawled over to us. Fire was in her eyes.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing? Give me that before the two of you break it!"  
  
"There's something in here that's keeping us awake and we are not going to sleep until it shuts up! And the only way to do that is to press the button on this thing."  
  
"What's keeping you awake? Whatever you do just don't -"  
  
To late. Goten had pressed the button while Ryoko was fighting to get it back. Ryoko looked horrified. "OH MY GODS!" She snatched the device from Goten's hands just as a giant purple was opened and a voice was laughing, that same voice that had been moaning.  
  
HA-Ha! Suckers!  
  
The hole began to spin, and then turn into a whirlpool, which tried to suck in Ryoko. Goten grabbed onto her waist and tried to pull her out, but in turn, he too was starting to be pulled in. I grabbed onto Goten's waist pulling with as much force as possible.  
  
Only, we failed. One by one we were all dragged screaming into the whirlpool.  
  
The only thing I could hear behind us was Chi Chi and Gohan screaming at us to come back. While ahead of us I could swear I heard someone scream out. "Sailor Moon!"  
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~***~  
  
Sorry I'm so late in updating the fic. I've been brainwashing with this other idea. Seems to have taken away my ability to think with this one! ^^() Oh, I would also like to say that I need some beta readers for my fics. I think it will help; we wouldn't want anything too sappy now would we?  
  
If you would like to be my beta reader, be prepared for sap, angst, romance, and anything my little brain can think up at the moment! ^-^ Email me if you are interested. My address is in my FF.Net profile. Bye for now, and don't forget to review please! 


End file.
